RIDER TIME: Kamen Rider Ichigou
by theeternalrival1
Summary: A spin-off of Taki Gaiden Book 2. In this retelling of the 2016 movie of the same name; it is time to rejoice for the return of a legend! And his name is Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider Ichigou!
1. Ep 001: The Army from Hell!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

* * *

**Introduction****: **This one is my second attempt of writing a retelling of the Kamen Rider Ichigou movie from 2016. Last year, I attempted to do the retelling, but I was unable to complete due to focusing with Metroid: KRG Vol. 3 and Go-Onger feat. Build. I hope I could complete this with this time, the Taki Gaiden cast taking place of Samus and company from my previous works. Since we are now past 2016 and currently with _Kamen Rider Zi-O_.

Without further ado, this retelling of the movie is titled, _**Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ichigou**_

* * *

**Ep. 0****01: The Army from Hell! **[地獄の軍団！/_Jigoku no Gundan!_]

* * *

**WARNING: **This chapter contains scenes of alcohol drinking. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

**A.****D. ****2016****  
**(2016年)

Bangkok, Thailand...

In a remote market full of crowded people day in and day out, suspicious men make their way on a restaurant. On the way, people were at bliss, smiling every store across the block served their customers. As for these men, they have something else to deal with.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they meet up with other two accomplices and went inside. There, they confront a Japanese old man who is eating his meal, and one of them holds him at gunpoint from behind.

"You know why we are here, don't you?", said one of the thugs in his native language.

"You put another one of our kids in the hospital.", the other one added.

The old man, calm as he may be, responded politely...

"Wait a moment. Food must be eaten in peace." , the old man said, at the same time spoke in Thai language. He then put his hands together and reverently prayed thanks after partaking his meal, "Thank you for the meal."

After that, the old man dishes out a sucker punch at one of the thugs confronting him. Then, he attacks the other with a gun, causing nearby restaurant patrons to exclaim in panic. And by using his chopsticks as a weapon, he stabs one of the crooks in the eye, and the other on the hand. The other two goons attempt to attack him from behind, only for them, and the other two to be kicked outside.

"That was delicious, ma'am. Thanks for the meal.", the old man said as he left a cash on the table as payment and leaves the restaurant.

And as for the thugs, local authorities arrived in the scene to arrest the perpetrators. In the middle of the crowd who overlooked the brawl earlier, one bystander asked who is that man.

To which the other bystander replied, "You don't know? That was... **Hongou Takeshi!**"

As Hongou leaves, he suddenly dropped to his knees at the moment, considering that he's already 70, his body just became weak. For after countless of years defending humanity as the legendary Kamen Rider Ichigou, in his current age, Hongou starts to feel the deteriorating symptoms in his cybernetic enhanced body.

Despite that, Hongou manages to stand up and continued on.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

Meanwhile, three years into the present...

Kamen Riders Zi-O, Geiz, and Taki are fighting three Another Riders: two grasshopper-based ones and one that's looking like between a ninja and a milkweed longhorn beetle. The two grasshopper Another Riders are Another Ichigou and Nigou. The other one is Another ZX.

Another Ichigou and Nigou are Another Riders based on Kamen Rider Ichigou and Nigou - the first two Kamen Riders. Another ZX is based on Kamen Rider ZX, the 10th Kamen Rider. While Another Ichigou and Nigou are very similar. The only main difference between Another Ichigou and Nigou is that the former sports a red cape and hood that invokes the notorious Great Leader of Shocker.

Additionally, both Another Riders wear a belt that has the symbol of Shocker, as with most Shocker kaijins. Like most recent Another Riders the Kamen Riders fought, they are created in the present day (2019).

Seconds later, Woz arrives in his Rider form. With that, Sougo has the opportunity to fuse with Geiz and Woz to become Zi-O Trinity. However, Another Ichigou calls out reinforcements: in the form of four evil Kamen Riders. Those summoned Riders are Kamen Rider Killbus, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Kamen Rider Ouja, and Kamen Rider Odin.

"Get them.", Another Ichigou commands the revived Kamen Riders to stall the Riders.

The three Another Riders make use of the summoned evil Riders to buy them enough time to escape, leaving Sougo, Taki, Geiz, and Woz as sitting ducks.

"Wait!", Sougo tries to pursue them, but Killbus blocks his way.

"Just what are they planning?!", Taki grumbled while blocking attacks from Ouja.

In the midst of the ensuing mayhem, time is suddenly stopped...

* * *

Moments later, Sougo, Geiz, Woz, and Taki find themselves at an unknown location as time runs back to normal.

"Where are we?", asked Geiz.

"I hate to interrupt. But, you're facing an even more powerful threat.", Swartz makes his presence known.

It's revealed that Swartz stopped time to bring the Kamen Riders to a safe place.

"Swartz... What do you mean an even more powerful threat?", Woz clarified.

"I'm not here to thank the woman [Taki] for freeing me from Azwel. This concerns the three Another Riders you've recently encountered.", Swartz continued. "I presume that they are an enemy from the past. They are known as... **Shocker!**"

Swartz reveals that Another Ichigou, Nigou, and ZX are Another Riders created by **Shocker**. Shocker is an evil terrorist organization notorious for kidnapping a countless number of people, remodeling them into cyborgs that give them with superhuman abilities in hopes of world domination. This terrorist organization was under the leadership of the infamous Great Leader, who continues to resurface each time any successor to Shocker were to be defeated. Shocker even moved their base outside of Japan.

But, that's not all... It's also revealed that Shocker had attempted to alter the timeline in two occasions. However, they were all undone by previous Kamen Riders who opposed Shocker's tyranny.

As Swartz elaborated, "Apparently, Shocker had attempted to change history to ensure they rule the world. But, they were rendered moot by the efforts past Legend Riders. However, that's not the main issue here. Back in 2016, Shocker was divided into two factions: the old Shocker and** Nova Shocker**. Nova Shocker was more of a corporation leaning in eco-terrorism. The three Another Riders created by Shocker are remnants of the organization. And I have a feeling that they're going back to 2016 to unite the two factions."

The fact that Shocker nearly succeeded in conquering the world by rewriting the timeline twice. Swartz's insinuation that Another Ichigou plans to do it the third time, only that he has to unite the two factions in 2016.

"Why are you telling us about this?", Taki asked.

To which Swartz replied, "I'd rather not answer your question. Just go!"

* * *

Later, Tsukuyomi caught up to the four Riders returned to the 95DO. When Taki tells her about the recently encountered Another Riders earlier, as well as Shocker. Tsukuyomi already learned about Shocker first hand thanks to her tablet. Additionally, Swartz mentions that Shocker once tampered with the timeline to ensure their tyrannical rule.

"Shocker... That name sounds ominous.", said Tsukuyomi. "In that case, we have to stop them!"

The next day, Sougo, Taki, Geiz, and Woz boarded in their Time Mazines as they set their destination to 2016.

"**Temporal displacement system, activate!**"

*_**Time Mazine!**_*

In their vehicle modes, the Time Mazines take off and enter the gateway to the time stream.

As the four Time Mazines are en route to 2016, Woz sets his Time Mazine to autopilot and takes out his book before he begins narrating the events of this chapter...

"_According to this book... We encountered three Another Riders -__** Another Ichigou, Another Nigou, and Another ZX. **__Another Riders created by remnants of the mysterious evil organization known as__** Shocker. **__Together with my demon king,__Tokiwa Sougo, and cohorts__** Myoukouin Geiz **__and__** Taki**__, we pursue the remnants of Shocker to 2016, who are attempting to unite the divided factions. The key to Shocker's downfall is:__** Hongou Takeshi**__...also known as__** Kamen Rider Ichigou. **__The very first Kamen Rider._"

* * *

**A.****D. ****2016****  
**(2016年)

Elsewhere,

People began running for their lives as an army of black masked men - judging by their skeleton-themed bodysuit and the lucha libre-esque mask, and leading them are two crab kaijins (Shiomaneking and Ganikomol) and one lizard kaijin (Poison Lizard Man), and brandishing a bird-like emblem, they are known to the world as **Shocker**.

"I can never get enough of the sound of humans screaming!", the Poison Lizard Man said, as he and the rest of his mooks began to take delight of the terror of people who are fleeing for their lives.

Ganikomol replies, "Don't play around too much, we have but one target."

In the midst of the people fleeing, the Shocker kaijins set their sights on a schoolgirl - **Tachibana Mayu**.

"There's the woman! Get her!", the green crab kaijin ordered the grunts to chase the girl the moment she stumbled. The girl continued to flee from Shocker until their combatmen surrounded her.

"You're Tachibana Mayu, correct? We need your power.", Shiomaneking coerces the girl.

"Me? But, why?", the girl asked.

But, before the Shocker kaijins think about abducting her, they are attacked by another faction representing Shocker! The girl manages to get away from her attackers thanks to the distraction. The other Shocker, to distinguish themselves from the ones who are attempt kidnap Tachibana Mayu, their combatmen are heavily armored, and they are led by two men and one woman.

"Y-you guys!", the lizard kaijin confronted the other Shocker faction.

"Long time no see, remnants of the old Shocker.", said the leader of the other Shocker.

"You fools!", the green crab kaijin shouted. "Wolga! Igura! Buffal!"

The blue crab kaijin then followed, "You ran away from Shocker! What do you want?!"

"How rude. We just grew bored of you guys.", Igura replied politely.

"And your outdated methods.", Wolga added. "That's why the three of us created a new Shocker."

"A new Shocker? You've got to be kidding me!", the lizard kaijin refuted.

In response, the new Shocker began to stand their guard to fight the old Shocker. With Wolga transforming into a werewolf kaijin, and Buffal transforming into a gargoyle kaijin, and Igura drawing out a rapier. The old and new Shocker began to fight as mayhem ensues.

The entire city is full of two Shocker factions killing each other. The old Shocker could not stand against the splinter faction, considering that their grunts have a more advanced armor to their suit. One of the new Shocker's executives, Igura, doesn't have a kaijin form, who is able to make short work of the old Shocker grunts with just her rapier alone.

The girl, still trapped in the middle of the chaos is still trying to find her way to escape. But still faces the risk of getting caught in the crossfire.

Sougo, Geiz and Taki are the first to arrive at the scene where they witness the old and new Shocker fighting amongst each other. The latter two quickly jump into the frey; Geiz uses his Geiz and Geiz Revive Ridewatch (in Gouretsu Mode) and Taki taking out the Rock Miridewatch to soften things up.

*_**Geiz! Geiz Revive Gouretsu!**_* / *_**Rock!**_*

Geiz equips his watches into his Zikuu-Driver, followed by Taki slotting the Rock Miridewatch into the Beyondriver and they both transform as they shout "**Henshin!**"

*_**Rider Time! Re-Vi-Ve! Gou~retsu~! Gouretsu!**_* / *_**Touei! Future Time! Tochi! Tsuchi! Daichi! Futurering Rock! Rock!**_*

Geiz Revive Gouretsu and Taki Futurering Rock then began mowing the old and new Shocker grunts.

"Alright! I'm going too!", Sougo then takes out his Zi-O and Decade Ridewatches...

*_**Zi-O! D-D-D-Decade!**_*

Now equipping the watches into the Driver, Sougo spins the Zikuu-Driver as he Armor Time into Decade Armor.

*_**Armor Time! KamenRide! Decade, Decade! DE~CADE~!**_*

Both enemy factions took notice the arrival of the Kamen Riders from the future...

"Who are you people?", asked Wolga.

To which Taki replied, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Wolga replied in return, "Now that you've witnessed too much, the three of you will going to die!"

Even with the old and new factions might be busy killing each other, they also see one equal enemy on the three Kamen Riders from the year 2019. But, the numbers is making things all the more hairy. This prompts Sougo, Taki, and Geiz to resort to high-speed attacks.

Geiz tosses the Drive watch to Taki and the Faiz watch to Zi-O. Taki reverts back to Genesis Type. Sougo rotates the dial of the Faiz watch before he can put it into the Decade Ridewatch. Geiz then rotates the Revive watch 360 degrees to activate Shippu Mode.

*_**Speed Time! Revive Shippu! Shippu!**_* / *_**Final Form Time: F-F-F-Faiz!**_*

The heavy armor of Revive Gouretsu transforms into wings, revealing the armor for Revive Shippu. Followed by the Decade Armor's undersuit, arm and leg armors transforming into that of Kamen Rider Faiz's Axel Form. The right shoulder now reads "Faiz" (ファイズ) and in the chest armor and left shoulder armor has "Axel" (アクセル). Then, the monitor of the Decade Armor changes, now showing the face of Faiz Axel Form.

Taki then prepares to close the Beyondriver with the Drive Ridewatch equipped. Sougo then presses the red switch of the Faiz Axel Watch.

*_**Start Up!**_* / *_**Drive Ridewatch Break!**_*

To start, Taki executes Drive Armor's Hissatsu Time Burst. A version of Drive's Rider Punch finisher called the JustiSmash, where she hits multiple enemies by speeding and drifting as she rapidly punches them.

Zi-O in Decade Armor Faiz form takes out the Faiz Shot Shot, and wields it on his right hand, he likewise delivers speed punches on multiple enemies.

*_**Tsume Renzan!**_*

Followed by Geiz Revive Shippu pressing the Zikan Jaclaw's button (while in Tsume Mode). GeizRevive then shoots massive amounts of energy Darts from Jaclaw Edge: Tsume that capable to destroy multiple Shocker grunts at once.

"Don't let that woman escape!", Poison Lizard Man orders the grunts to go after her.

With the path now clear of attackers, Mayu takes the chance to escape, only to be blocked by more Shocker grunts and more chasing after her.

*_**Time Out!**_*

Zi-O still in Decade Armor Faiz Form catches up, though that his speed time now expired. But, it was enough to protect Mayu. But, Wolga makes short work of Sougo.

Woz arrives in Futurering Shinobi and decides to escort the girl to a safe place.

"This way!", Woz asks the girl to follow his lead, only to encounter more Shocker grunts. "Grr... Pests!"

*_**Zikan Despear! Kamashitsugi!**_*

Mayu is separated from her escort as she is chased by another wave of Shocker grunts, until a familiar man comes for the save... It was none other than **Hongou Takeshi**. Hongou tossed a duffle bag at the grunt and fight the other grunts.

While Sougo gets pushed to a corner by Wolga, he notices the presence of the elderly man fighting the Shocker grunts. The werewolf kaijin gives Sougo a shock on the forearm that forced him back to normal Decade Armor.

Sensing Sougo in danger, Woz rushes to him, "My demon king!"

Hongou manages to fend off the attackers as Mayu escapes.

Sougo and the others are then forced to retreat for now...

* * *

Meanwhile at the forest, the four Kamen Riders and Tsukuyomi make camp on the woods. They even have their own individual tents.

Tsukuyomi uses her futuristic tablet to heal Sougo and Geiz's wounds. Taki and Woz began discussing about the sudden presence of the old man who fought off the Shocker grunts.

"This is curious... How did a 70-year old man was able to hold off Shocker's footsoldiers without breaking a sweat?", Woz pondered.

"I have no idea.", Taki replied. "And what's weird... Is that Shocker are chasing after that girl. Just what are they planning to do?"

After healing Sougo and Geiz's wounds, Tsukuyomi researched on her tablet of the identity of the girl.

"The girl's name is **Tachibana Mayu.**", Tsukuyomi passes the tablet to Geiz. "She is the grandchild of the owner of the Tachibana Racing Club, **Tachibana Tobei**, who is deceased. Both her mother and father also died at some point. She attends at **Jounan University**. After school, she has a part-time job."

In order to get close to Mayu, one of the party has to go undercover as a teacher in the school. So, Sougo voluntarily decides to do the undercover work. Additionally, Woz provides Sougo the appropriate attire to fit in faculty members of the school.

* * *

Later that night, Taki and Woz visit a bar. The two talk about Nova Shocker, the "new" splinter faction that departed from the old Shocker.

"Did Swartz mention that Nova Shocker plan to take over the economy?", Taki asked.

"More likely.", the recordkeeper replied. "It's said that Nova Shocker go by this company name: **SHOCKER NOVA Co., Ltd.** They're operating as some kind of a mega corporation. But, still... Nova Shocker's presence is really vexing... I have a bad feeling that their actions will do nothing but endanger the environment."

Their discussion is interrupted by a sudden commotion.

Two men in suits with Shocker armbands arguing amongst themselves. One appears to be from the old Shocker, and the other one from Nova Shocker. They could barely say any word, let alone these verbal tics of "Ei! Ei!". As the two start to heckle each other down to the floor, their suits come off, now in their respective grunt uniforms.

Other bar patrons witness the commotion in shock as the two grunts of their respective factions continue brawling until Taki interrupts. The demon huntress brawled with the two ruffians before kicking them out of the bar, causing them to flee in fear.

As Taki sees the two grunts running, she peppers her words in French, "Connais ta honte, lout mal élevé." (Know your shame, ill-bred louts.)

* * *

The following day...

At an affiliated high school campus of Jounan University, where Mayu is currently in her high school, presumably senior high.

Sougo was assigned as an English teacher in Mayu's class. When Sougo is reading a story that's part of the topic of the class, his pronunciation is all the more weird...

"Sataday morning was come a au da samma was-was light-"

One of the students interrupt. "Sensei!"

"Yes? Do you have a question?", Sougo replied.

"I know you're just a student teacher, but your pronunciation is abysmal."

The other students laughed, much to Sougo's surprise and is somewhat aware of it. Either way, he decided to continue.

Among the students in the room, Geiz himself is in this undercover mission too. While wearing a uniform the same with the Jounan students, his leather collar and Ridewatch holder is still present.

"Jesus Christ, Zi-O...", Geiz can only smack his palm on his forehead in dismay as if Sougo is messing up.

Later, by the time noon passed. Mayu is seen eating lunch with her classmates outside the school grounds.

Sougo and Geiz are observing her from a distance... But when Mayu notices Sougo, she smiles at him. Geiz, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"_Asshole...are you in-love?_", Geiz spoke with his mind as he notices Sougo taking an interest with Mayu.

Sougo would then observe Mayu even in her PE class. Geiz decided to let Sougo continue the undercover mission on his own.

After school, Mayu then gives Sougo a flower at the flower shop as if she expresses her gratitude to him.

When Sougo and Geiz returned back to their camp. It seems that Sougo insinuated that Mayu is a nice girl and has nothing to do with Shocker.

"She's a nice girl... Mayu-chan...", said Sougo.

""**Mayu-chan"?!**", exclaimed Taki, Tsukuyomi, and most especially Geiz.

"There's no way such a nice girl would have anything to do with Shocker.", Sougo continued

To Geiz's chagrin, he answered, "Jesus fucking Christ! You're NOT investigating this seriously! You're too enticed on that girl."

Taki looked on the notebook Sougo used in his undercover mission. Tsukuyomi, Geiz and Woz looked at what appears to be a picture of Sougo and Mayu on the photo booth.

"Do people still use photo booths nowadays?", Tsukuyomi sighed.

"I knew Zi-O would mess up...", Geiz added.

Woz then proceeds to draw Geiz's ire in a nonsensical fashion, "Don't tell me you're jealous, Geiz-kun?"

"Screw you.", Geiz refuted.

Taki ceases the argument for the time being and takes it upon herself, "Enough. Now it's my turn."

* * *

The next day, it's Taki's turn to go undercover. This time as a chemistry teacher. All while channeling Kiryu Sento's personality.

During the lesson proper, Taki calls Mayu to assist her in solving a formula on the board.

After that, Mayu returns back to her seat. Taki spoke to her thoughts. The girl appears to be friendly as what Sougo mentioned earlier. But, Mayu suddenly stumbles head-first onto the table.

"Tachibana-kun?", Taki then rushes at the girl. "Are you alright?!"

Suddenly, Mayu's eyes began to glow blue and lashed out on Taki.

An ominous voice spoke through Mayu, "**Don't touch me! The blood of nobility runs through my veins! Back off, worm!**"

* * *

By the time class is over, Mayu is set to go to her part-time job. Along the way, Taki followed her. Mayu apologizes to the latter about what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My mind just went into a haze.", she said.

"Mind if I travel with you along the way?", Taki replied. However, she senses an approaching presence... "Look out!"

Several Shocker grunts spawn out of nowhere and set their sights on Mayu. Taki stood her guard and asks Mayu to stay on her side. Despite being Shocker's target, Mayu is trained with martial arts and fends off the grunts.

Shiomaneking then appeared.

"You louts again!", Taki then removes her school teacher disguise, revealing her signature skin-tight body suit and oni-themed ornaments. "You left me no choice..."

*_**Taki!**_*

Taki takes out her Miridewatch and slots it into the Beyondriver. After that, she pressed the watch's switch before closing the Driver.

"**Henshin!**"

*_**Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sousei! Kakumei! Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_*

*_**Ryuuseimaru! Gattai!**_*

Taki transforms into Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type, the suit up sequence ends with the hirigana for "Rider" (らいだー) branded onto her visor. Taking out the Ryuuseimaru in Gattai Mode, she and Mayu try to keep a distance from Shiomaneking and his grunts.

"Tachibana Mayu, I am here for your soul.", said the crab kaijin.

"Not a chance!", Taki answers back.

Just as Shiomaneking and his grunts could make their move, Hongou appears out of nowhere and attacks the Shocker grunts.

"Are you okay, Mayu?", Hongou turned his eyes on the girl.

"Takeshi...", Mayu calls Hongou by his name.

Shiomaneking and his grunts back away from Hongou as the latter approaches them and takes off his jacket. The old man's presence means serious.

Within moments, he exclaims, "**Rider!**" as he points his right arm at a diagonal position before circling towards the left. "**Henshin!**", before executing a piston-like action using his left arm. Causing his belt to open up exposing a turbine that absorbs wind energy. The windmill-like devices in his belt spins as he suits up into a bulky, armored version of **Kamen Rider Ichigou**.

"That's...", Taki can look in surprise.

Shiomaneking reacts to the return of an old foe, "It can't be... You are...!"

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_The old Shocker have focused themselves in reviving Ambassador Hell, while Nova Shocker are blackmailing the Japanese government into trying out their new device, which puts the country in crisis. Meanwhile, Another Ichigou and his cohorts are coercing Nova Shocker to their cause..._

_Meanwhile, after meeting Mayu... Hongo can only do but atone for his failure to look after his boss__'s granddaughter for not being with her._

_Next time on __Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ichigou__, Episode __02: __**A Black Shadow Aiming at Mayu!**_

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

The title of this chapter is taken from the second line of the song _Let's Go! Rider Kick!_.

The evil Riders revived by 2019 Shocker that Sougo, Taki, and Geiz fought draw parallels to Shocker in general:

\- **Kamen Rider Odin:** This Rider maybe the closest thing to match the eagle emblem of Shocker. Despite that Odin's motif is based on a phoenix. Granted, Odin is the only Rider in Ryuki that lacks any identity, let alone being a puppet of Shiro Kanzaki, who is almost the closest thing to the Great Leader of Shocker.

**\- Kamen Rider Killbus:** Since the franchise is known for bringing out the spider-bat-cobra trio of monsters in the series, Killbus is a spider Rider and the final match of Night Rogue and Blood Stalk's spider-bat-cobra trinity in _Build_. The first Shocker kaijin Hongou fought is Spider Man (no, not the webhead of the same name from Marvel comics), a spider monster.

**\- Kamen Rider Ouja:** The cobra Rider. He is the closest thing to Cobra Man. A cobra monster who gets upgraded in a later episode. Asakura/Ouja is easily of the most dangerous Riders not just in _Ryuki_ but in the entire franchise, which makes him notorious for his cruelty and violent nature.

\- **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: **The equivalent to Bat Man. Dark Kiva in most crossovers, is used as one of the revived evil Riders, such as in the _Kamen Rider Yongou _special and in the _Kamen Rider Brave: Beast Rider Squad _special.

Also, the Big Bad of this story is not Wolga. It's Another Ichigou. While Another Ichigou and Nigou have a very identical appearance, their distinguishable difference being their colors. Another Ichigou sports a cape and a hood that evokes the Great Leader of Shocker. This also suggests that Another Ichigou is another successor to the original Great Leader. Also, Another Ichigou is voiced by Tomokazu Seki, who has been the voicing the Great Leader's latest appearance following Goro Naya's death.


	2. Ep 002: A Black Shadow Aiming at Mayu!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

* * *

**Ep. 0****02: A Black Shadow Aiming at Mayu! **[麻由を狙う黒い影！/_Mayu o nerau kuroi kage!_]

* * *

Woz narrates the events of this chapter as he opens his book...

"_According to this book... In 2016, the evil secret organization known as Shocker were divided into two factions - the old Shocker and the splinter faction known as Nova Shocker, after countless futile attempts in conquering the world. However, the presence of Shocker remnants from 2019 in the form of three Another Riders - Another Ichigou, Nigou, and ZX go back into the past in an effort to unify the two warring Shockers. The old Shocker set their sights at a young girl named Tachibana Mayu..._"

Woz closes his tome, the story continuing from where the last chapter left behind...

* * *

**A.****D. ****2016****  
**(2016年)

"Tachibana Mayu, I am here for your soul.", the crab kaijin, Shiomaneking attempts to approach Mayu, while being protected by Taki, who is transformed into her Rider form.

"Not a chance!", Taki answers back.

Just as Shiomaneking and his grunts could make their move, Hongou appears out of nowhere and attacks the Shocker grunts.

"Are you okay, Mayu?", Hongou turned his eyes on the girl.

"Takeshi...", Mayu calls Hongou by his name.

Shiomaneking and his grunts back away from Hongou as the latter approaches them and takes off his jacket. The old man's presence means serious.

Within moments, he exclaims, "**Rider!**" as he points his right arm at a diagonal position before circling towards the left. "**Henshin!**", before executing a piston-like action using his left arm. Causing his belt to open up exposing a turbine that absorbs wind energy. The windmill-like devices in his belt spins as he suits up into a bulky, armored version of **Kamen Rider Ichigou**.

"That's...", Taki can only look in surprise at the sight of Kamen Rider Ichigou in his bulky powered up form.

Shiomaneking reacts to the return of an old foe, "It can't be... You are...!"

Ichigou storms at the attacking Shocker grunts and Shiomaneking. And whenever the evil organization is confronted by their adversary that is Ichigou himself, all hell breaks loose.

Ichigou's newest suit has a more futuristic and heavily armored feature that makes Hongou able to withstand all aspects of gunfire and is durable befitting Hongou's currently aging physique. The appearance of this suit is a callback to his previous form long before fully upgraded.

The Shocker grunts were nothing but ants crushed by the Kamen Rider's heel.

Taki Genesis Type joins in the frey. Sougo and Tsukuyomi arrived within moments, with the latter asked to take Mayu to safety. The Zi-O Ridewatch II is taken out, Sougo splits the watch into two as he runs into the ensuing mayhem transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O II.

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Rider~! Zi-O! Zi-O! Zi-O II! **_*

Zi-O II took out the Saikyo Girade. The King of Time and the Fu-Ma Ninja work together as they clean house. As more Shocker footsoldiers surround them.

Surrounded while standing together back-to-back, Sougo and Taki can't afford to waste anymore time as they ready their finishers...

*_**Rider Finish Time! Twice Time Break!**_* / *_**Beyond the Time! Time Supernova!**_*

The two Kamen Riders hit multiple enemies with devastating roundhouse kicks as a finisher. Sougo destroyed every multiple target he hits. Though Taki's attacks have a delayed-reaction effect that will kick in after 5 seconds, followed by multiple "Kick" effect (in hirigana; "きっく") appearing upon impact.

Shiomaneking's luck finally runs out after getting a receiving end of a devastating uppercut from Ichigou. The original Rider is poised to finish off this Shocker kaijin as he runs and leaps for the Rider Kick.

"**Rider... Kick!**", exclaimed Hongou as he executed his deathblow.

Shiomaneking is thrown into the water, in his last breath, shouting, "Glory to Shocker!" as he explodes to his demise.

"Amazing...", Sougo looked in awe after seeing the first Kamen Rider defeating the Shocker kaijin.

Sougo and Taki approach at the grasshopper Rider. Hongou looked at the two 2019 Riders, where they felt the presence of a Legend Rider.

Hongou's suit powers down, and turned around when Mayu is nearby. Sougo and Taki took out the Ridewatches from their respective belts as they reveal themselves to Hongou. The moment Mayu refers Hongou with just his name, the latter can only look at her intently.

"Is that really you, Takeshi?", Mayu continued.

Hongou walked right towards Mayu and approached her.

"Mayu...", Hongou calls the girl by her name and smiled. It's almost nearly several years he has met her. Instead of a happy reunion, Hongou gets the receiving end of a slap from his mentor's grandchild and ran off. Much to the shock of Sougo and Taki.

"Wait!", Taki tries to reason with the girl.

Hongou can only look on heartbroken seeing Mayu running away from him, as if he missed the several years looking after her as what he promised to his mentor Tobei. Even Sougo can feel the old man's pain.

* * *

Later, Hongou is seen at a cemetery, visiting the gravestone of his late mentor, Tachibana Tobei. As a sign of paying respects, Hongou offered prayers and poured water on the gravestone.

Just a distance from Hongou, Sougo and company followed him all the way here. Instead of hiding, they only observe Hongou. Even if the old man notices them.

Given that Taki is the only one of the gang to have knowledge of the Showa Riders. She is the only one who can elaborate about Hongou to Sougo and co.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Hongou Takeshi. He is the famous Kamen Rider Ichigou.", Taki said.

"Ichigou?", Sougo clarified.

Geiz makes an insinuation at Sougo, "Yup, that's him alright. As long as you don't mistake him for a certain karateka who looks like a certain mascot of a video game console."

"I'd prefer the Dreamcast over the Saturn...", Taki replied before continuing on. "As his Rider name suggests, he is the very first Kamen Rider. To be honest, his presence is an astounding sight to behold. We are all but turtles in the mud to his moon. In his viewpoint, he's fine grapes and you're just an insect, Sougo."

Within moments, Hongou notices the people following him. Sougo and the party had no hesitation but to approach him.

"Ummm... Excuse me, kind sir... Are you really Kamen Rider Ichigou?", Woz asked.

Hongou coolly replied, "And if I am?"

Sougo was willing to ask how long Hongou has been fighting. Only to find out that the people standing before Hongou himself (except Tsukuyomi) are actually Kamen Riders.

"I'm Tokiwa Sougo. Kamen Rider Zi-O.", Sougo is the first to introduce himself to the Legend Rider. "My goal is to become the greatest and kindhearted king! It's an honor to meet you!"

Curiously enough, Hongou sees Sougo and company having traveled across time.

"You people are not from this era, am I correct?", Hongou asked; having discerned the situation so quickly.

"As you can see, we traveled back in time to chase remnants of Shocker from our time here.", Taki reveals to Hongou about remnants of Shocker still active in 2019. "I assume you are aware that Shocker had attempted to tamper with time on two occasions to assure their global dominance. But, all those attempts ended in failure."

"I see...", Hongou nodded upon understanding the heroes' side of the story before looking intently at Sougo. "Riders nowadays sure changed. And you, you stand out as an ambitious young boy looking to do the impossible."

As everyone looking at Sougo's goal to become a king less realistic. Hongou comments that Sougo is aiming that goal as making the impossible possible; and this is why how Sougo battles as a Rider.

Hongou continued to test Sougo's integrity as a Rider, "So you are fighting to protect yourself?"

"Zi-O is more than just that.", Geiz intervenes. "That man cherishes other people's lives over his own."

Woz added, "That's why he is proven worthy as the inheritor of the legacy of every Kamen Rider in existence. Isn't that right, my demon king?"

"So you people are Riders too?", Hongou asked.

In response, Woz, Taki, and Geiz revealed their personal Ridewatches as proof. Hongou briefly reminisced what it's like to have comrades fighting by his side. Considering that he had fought with his successors in the past. And furthermore, to cherish life what makes someone like him alive to fight. Sougo once learned from one of his predecessors that life is the most precious thing in the world.

Hongou dismisses Sougo's statement as an "old line". The Legend Rider's test will go a step further as Hongou etches this very question to the soon-to-be king's mind: "Then I have a task for you: Why is life important?"

Sougo accepts the legend's challenge.

Afterwards, Tsukuyomi curiously asked about Hongou's connection to Mayu, the granddaughter of his late mentor, Tachibana Tobei. Hongou, however answers that they [Sougo and co.] should stay away from this matter.

"Forgive us if we're knowing too much, but would you like to see her [Mayu] again?", said Tsukuyomi.

* * *

The next day...

While Taki and Sougo resume their undercover mission as teachers in Mayu's class, they brought in Hongou into the classroom for a special lecture. Considering that Hongou was an alumni of Jounan University. And to Mayu's chagrin, why Hongou made his presence known.

The old man began cutting to the chase...

"Life is precious. Why were you born in this world? Where did we come from? Why did we come to existence? What are we trying to accomplish? On Earth, all life is precious. But environmental destruction, war, hunger and violence threaten those lives. I've seen such tragedy with my own eyes. The source of all that...is fighting amongst people because of their connections. We are selfish and full of pride. It's _egoism!_"

The students can only argue with their fellow classmates and ask what is Hongou babbling about. Sougo is curious why Hongou would lecture something like this to the students. Taki kept her emotions locked, as she is not in the mood to argue with everyone, while keeping her arms folded.

"Be quiet, everyone!", Mayu silences her classmates. "Takeshi took time out to talk to us."

Heck, even the other students are surprised why would Mayu would call Hongou with his name instead of referring him with "uncle" or any honorific.

By the time class ended, Hongou approaches Mayu as they began discussing over the past years he have been missing in her life, all while Sougo, Taki, and Geiz following them. Taki and Geiz asked the former not to interrupt the two while talking.

Mayu said that Hongou's disappearance remained in her heart. It's really heartbreaking for someone to leave someone close to you in order to fulfill the duty of fighting Shocker overseas. Given that Hongou made a promise to Tobei in his last breath to look after his grandchild. But, the burden of being a Kamen Rider is what made him break that promise.

"I made a promise to your grandfather, Tachibana Tobei.", said Hongou. "I would stay by you until you grow up."

"So it was just a promise?! Once I grow up, that's all you needed to do? I've been alone all this time..."

Hearing the pain in Mayu's heart, Sougo spoke to himself, ("_Hongou-san appears to bear the burden of being a Rider than everyone else... And, Mayu-chan... It's sad..._")

Instead of a sincere apology, Hongou decides to atone for his failure to look after the girl. Even if it meant facing financial burden.

"Perhaps we should just let them be for now...", Taki muttered. "It's for the best."

Geiz nodded as he and Taki take their leave, before Geiz calls out Sougo to leave Hongou and Mayu for the time being. As the three leave, Sougo sympathized with both Hongou and Mayu; in that he is no different than both of them - Hongou as a Kamen Rider continues to carry the burden of protecting the world from forces of evil such as Shocker, whereas Mayu now a teenage girl, faces the pain of loneliness ever since Hongou left by the time she grows up.

What's more important is that Sougo, Geiz and Taki must focus on stopping Another Ichigou and his cohorts.

* * *

At Nova Shocker's Headquarters...

Upon entering the office, a mysterious figure stood before Wolga, Igura, and Buffal. The mysterious individual sported a red cape and hood that bears a striking resemblance to the original Great Leader of Shocker. But, when the hooded figure takes his hood off, he is revealed to be a grotesque caricature of Kamen Rider Ichigou, **Another Ichigou**.

"Who are you?", asked Buffal.

"I am a surviving member of Shocker...from the future.", said Another Ichigou. "In that time, Shocker is still active. And I am currently its appointed **Great Leader**."

The Nova Shocker admins didn't take Another Ichigou's claim as the 2019 Great Leader to the point they ridicule him.

"You, the Great Leader? The hell would we believe in that?", Igura smugly answered.

In response, Another Ichigou snapped his fingers and summoned his two cohorts: Another Nigou and Another ZX.

"I am the Great Leader and you will bow to me!", Another Ichigou continues to assert his authority. "The will of Shocker is _**my**_will!", commanding Another Nigou and ZX to restrain Igura and Buffal as he coerces Wolga, "Now, let's cut to the chase... The reason me and my associates came here into this time is to unify the warring Shocker factions. Hongou Takeshi is now weakened after countless battles against Shocker. If we destroy him right now, it would be the perfect time we bring the world to its knees under Shocker's rule!"

Wolga quickly declines, "Nova Shocker's goal is different from the old Shocker. World domination is no longer in our business!"

Another Ichigou snaps his fingers again, this time summoning the revived villainous Riders under him - Kamen Riders Killbus, Dark Kiva, Ouja, and Odin. "I beg you to reconsider my proposal, lest Nova Shocker will be under hostile takeover."

Another Ichigou takes his duty and title as the new Great Leader very seriously. As with most incarnations of the Great Leader, anyone foolish enough to question his authority may end up dead. That said, Wolga decides to accept Another Ichigou's offer all while he and his fellow Nova Shocker executives continue their operation.

Later, Nova Shocker begin their experiment with of their Nova Energy as an alternative for electricity. To start things up, they use EMP (electromagnetic pulse) to cause a nationwide blackout across Japan, stirring up mass panic throughout the country.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lair of the old Shocker...

The remnants of the old Shocker began to lament of the recent nationwide blackout in Japan. Despite this, they are focused in reviving Jigoku Taishi (Ambassador Hell), and their objective in kidnapping Mayu.

In the middle of the ensuing power crisis, Sougo, Taki, Geiz, and Woz run into Hongou and Mayu into the park.

* * *

"Please, Hongou-san! We need your help.", Sougo pleaded to the currently retired hero. "This is a nationwide blackout. The other Shocker is behind all this. Please fight with us!"

But, Mayu refuses to let the old man go so easily.

"No!", she said. "Takeshi has fought all this time. That's enough.", before asking Hongou, "Don't go, Takeshi. You promised me, remember?"

"But, this is-", Sougo tries to reason with Hongou.

Taki interrupts, "It's pointless to convince him, boy. Let's just leave them alone."

* * *

Either way, the four Kamen Riders move on. Sougo and Geiz split up from Taki and Woz in order to check the source of the blackout. Along the way, Another Ichigou and his cohorts appear before Taki and Woz.

"Another Ichigou!", Taki exclaimed when the three Another Riders of Shocker stood before them. "Are you really planning to unify the divided Shocker factions?"

"Heh heh heh. That's right... I will make that dream come true! Nova Shocker has willingly accepted my proposal.", Another Ichigou continued. "And now that you have witnessed too much, prepare to die!"

Another Ichigou summoned Kamen Riders Killbus, Dark Kiva, Ouja, and Odin to deal with Taki and Woz.

"Glory to Shocker!", Another Ichigou uses his cloak to disappear when Taki and Woz attempt to chase the Shocker remnant leader.

With no time to waste, Taki takes out her Taki Miridewatch and the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch, and by activating the latter watch, Elysium's Zikuu-Driver appeared. Woz then takes out his newly-obtained Ginga Miridewatch. They equip their trinkets into their Drivers as they run and charge towards the four Shocker Riders.

*_**Supreme Time! [...] Kamen Rider Taki Supre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_* / *_**Finally Time! Gin-gin-gira-gira-galaxy! **__(Silver sparkling galaxy! __**Uchuu no kanata no Fantasy! **__(A fantasy from the far reaches of space!) __**Woz Ginga: Finally! Finally!**_*

Taki Supreme Type and Woz Ginga Finally battle Kamen Riders Killbus, Ouja, Dark Kiva, and Odin. Since they now possess even more powerful forms, they can easily make short work of these villains.

"How obstinate. We have to flush them out in one stroke!", said Woz as he opens the Beyondriver's lever...

*_**Finally Beyond the Time!**_*

Woz Ginga Finally begins gathering cosmic energy from his hands, forming a purple energy ball surrounded by a spiral galaxy.

"I'm right behind you!", Taki then inserted the Soul Calibur watch into the Soul Calibur Heisaber, and spins the sword's roulette, which it selects 2010: Kamen Rider Birth.

*_**Finish Time! Come on, Birth!**_*

All six Birth CLAW units began to autonomously assemble into a large, scorpion mecha called the CLAWs Sasori. The stinger tail of the mecha began gathering energy from Cell Medals as it prepares to fire.

*_**Soul Calibur Supreme: Birth! Extreme Time Attack!**_* / *_**Chou Ginga **__(Super Galaxy) __**Explosion!**_*

The CLAWs Sasori fires its laser cannon from the stinger tail formed from the Drill Arm, followed by Woz Ginga hurling the cosmic energy ball at the four Shocker Riders, obliterating them instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sougo and Geiz managed to arrive at Nova Shocker's corporate building. The three Nova Shocker execs were expecting for them, since Another Ichigou told them about the presence of Kamen Riders from the future attempting to hinder Shocker's goals.

Sougo and Geiz transform into Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Gouretsu, respectively and go all out against Buffal (who transforms into his gargoyle kaijin form) and Igura. Though Sougo and Geiz are able to hold the two Shocker admins off, they aren't so lucky the instant they face Wolga; as he is the strongest of the Nova Shocker executive trio.

Geiz then goes from Gouretsu to Shippu as he and Zi-O II attempt take on Wolga.

*_**Hyakuretsu Time Burst!**_* / *_**Twice Time Break!**_*

But, Wolga powered himself using the Nova Energy Generator to stave off the Kamen Riders' finishers.

Considering the threat Nova Shocker's executives posed, Sougo and Geiz are forced to retreat for now.

* * *

The next morning, Nova Shocker forced the Prime Minister of Japan to sign a contract that binds the Japanese government with their organization in exchange for the restoration of their electricity with their Nova Energy. Unfortunately, Wolga raised the output of the energy _way _too high. This caused mass power outages in every stretch of the country. As a result, the ensuing energy crisis also affected the environment, as plants and trees start to wilt and die.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, Hongou is seen doing primitive chores as he and Mayu live in the log cabin ever since the whole nationwide blackout worsened.

"Hongou-san!", Sougo yelled out the old man's name as he, Taki, Tsukuyomi, and Woz find him chopping wood with an axe.

"Oh, it's you guys.", Hongou replied.

"So, you're living in solitude in the woods with her?", asked Taki. "Aren't you aware Nova Shocker has caused yet again another nationwide blackout? It's already affecting the environment... Plants and trees starting to wilt and die..."

Sougo asks for the retired hero to return to action, "Please, we need you..."

"Did you find an answer, Sougo?", Hongou asks the King of Time about his task earlier. "Remember I gave you a task: Why is life precious?"

By the time Mayu runs back to Hongou, and only to see the time travelers again. She once again asks them to go away, but Hongou insists to let them stay.

"Sensei, you're not trying to make Takeshi fight again, are you?", said Mayu.

To which Hongou replies, "No, Mayu. They're here to help us out."

Either way, Sougo and co. decide to help Hongou with his mundane tasks with Sougo doing the wood chopping alongside with Woz. Taki went out to fish on the river, Woz gathered two buckets of water and carrying them on his shoulders, while Tsukuyomi does her best attempt to light up a campfire.

While everyone eat fish for lunch, Hongou converses with Sougo and Taki, that's where he learns Sougo having obtained the powers of his predecessors as he showed the old man the Ridewatches of Ghost, Ex-Aid, and Build; the second and third Riders he has yet to encounter. Apparently, since this year was the time Kamen Rider Ghost was active, the latter's timeline was erased due to the creation of Another Ghost.

Sougo elaborated to the retired hero about being a worthy inheritor to his predecessor's powers - he learned much from them what it is like to undergo ordeals, from the meaning to lose someone, and moving on to reach for the future.

"To become a king, I gathered these Ridewatches and borrow the powers of my predecessors.", said Sougo. "I learn a lot from previous Riders I've met in my time; the feeling what it's like to move on from the past and live my life and look forward to the future."

"Hmm... You have a sense of observation...", Hongou commends the young man's insightful and optimistic personality.

"For some reason... It seems Shocker can't move on the past, all while they are so desperate to take over the world and keep coming back.", said Sougo.

Hongou appears to agree what the soon-to-be demon king said. Shocker keeps resurfacing intent to get revenge on Hongou's successors, only to be thwarted time and time again. Keyword being Sougo said about "unable to move on".

Then, Hongou looked at Taki, who is different than Sougo and company.

"You... Of all people, you always keep your emotions locked even in the most daunting situation. But you stand out as focused in your goal to protect those you hold dear even if you haven't had a dream of your own."

As Hongou points out, Taki is a calm and level-headed individual even moreso than Tsukuyomi and Geiz. Sougo explains that Taki tends to tag along when she feels like it, in turn Sougo considers Taki a friend given that her student, Natsu is also his friend. Behind Taki's cold and focused exterior lies her passion to protect the future of those she holds dear.

Hongou goes back inside the cabin, only to collapse before he can do so. Sougo and Taki rush to the old man.

"Are you alright, Hongou-san?", said Sougo.

"Don't push yourself too hard, old man.", Taki helps him stand up, but Hongou's body is slowly taking its toll.

Mayu rushed at Hongou, who sensed the old man's deteriorating health.

* * *

Later that night, while Woz is praying near the campfire, Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Taki observe Hongou's condition from the outside of Hongou's room. Taki came into the conclusion that Hongou's cybernetic implants are starting to deteriorate as his aging progresses. As a result, this gave the old man seizure-like experiences.

"His body is taking its toll after years of fighting Shocker from across the world...", said Taki. "Yet again, he continues to bear the burden of being a Kamen Rider. I feel sorry for him..."

Taki sympathized with Hongou and his situation. It's been nearly about more than 40 years Hongou fought as a Kamen Rider, and wonder when he should retire and entrust the next generations. Granted, but Hongou won't go down so easily for as long as he is still alive, the name Kamen Rider will keep going on in succeeding generations.

"Sougo... Even if you succeed becoming a king, can you still continue fighting as a Rider?", Taki asks Sougo a question in that putting the latter on Hongou's shoes.

"Well...", Sougo finds this question hard for him to answer.

By the time Hongou woke up in his room, Mayu was right before him, worried.

Mayu realized that she's being too selfish not knowing that Hongou put his burden of being a Kamen Rider would lead to his body slowly deteriorating that affected his cybernetic enhancements. She felt sorry for everything the old man had been through.

But, Hongou replied, "No matter where I went, I have never forgotten about you. Even when I was saving people overseas...you were always in my heart. By saving people, that also includes you. Do you understand, Mayu? We're all connected. The same can be said to those people from the future, they too chased remnants of Shocker from their time into this era. We're all a single precious life. Just as the countless stars form the galaxy. Do you understand. We're all one. Be strong, Mayu. The blood of the boss, Tachibana Tobei, runs in your veins. A powerful bloodline that will never crumble under any circumstance."

Mayu understood the realization through Hongou's words, since that she is in fact the grandchild of his mentor: a blood that possessing an indomitable will beyond compare.

* * *

By the time morning came to pass...

Taki was meditating near the campfire until she heard footsteps... A familiar presence is drawing near...

It was the remnants of Shocker led by the revived **Jigoku Taishi!** Taki decides to alarm everyone as she took out the Faiz Phone X in gun mode and shoot the window in the cabin, causing to alarm everyone inside. Afterwards, Sougo, Woz, and Tsukuyomi group with the demon huntress as they confront Jigoku Taishi.

"You ruffians, what do you want?!", said Taki.

"Bring me the girl!", said the ambassador from hell.

Just what is Jigoku Taishi after? What does he want from Mayu?

* * *

To bring this chapter to a close, Woz takes out his book as time stops in the midst of the ensuing confrontation...

"_One of Shocker's elite commanders, Jigoku Taishi, has risen from the dead! And so, we find ourselves in an ensuing battle where Tachibana Tobei's grandaughter is in jeopardy. The real kicker; what does Jigoku Taishi want from Tachibana Mayu?_"

* * *

**On the next episode...**  
(次回挿話)

_It__'s revealed that Ambassador Hell had placed a mysterious Eyecon inside Mayu's body: the soul of a king who established a vast empire: Alexander the Great! Meanwhile, Nova Shocker and Another 1's cohorts attempt to take the Eyecon for their own benefit. Hongo saves Mayu from the ensuing scuffle, but at the cost of his own life._

_Can the 2019 Riders battle Nova Shocker and Another 1 without Hongo?_

_Next time on __Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ichigou__, Episode __03: __**Let**__**'s Go! **__**Rider Fight!**_

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

A major deviation from the source material:

\- In the movie, after Hongo reunites with Mayu. The scene moves to the temple where Hongo is seen praying. The temple in question being the Daitenku Temple. Here, Hongo visits the grave of Tobei Tachibana where he is followed by Sougo, Geiz, Taki, Woz, and Tsukuyomi.

\- In the scene where Ambassador Hell's forces stormed the cabin. In the movie, Onari was the one who witnessed the arrival of Ambassador Hell after his morning prayer. Here, Taki first hand sensed the presence of Ambassador Hell's arrival and alarms everyone by shooting the window of the log cabin.

When Geiz jokes to Sougo about mistaking Hongo for a certain "mascot of a [Sega] video game console". Geiz is talking about Segata Sanshiro, the mascot of the Sega Saturn, who is in fact portrayed by Hiroshi Fujioka (who also portrays Takeshi Hongo).

\- Also, when Taki mentions that she prefers over the Dreamcast over the Saturn, it's a reference to _Soulcalibur _being so far the only _Soul _series game to be released on the Dreamcast.

Like I mentioned in the A/N in the previous chapter, Another Ichigou being not only voiced by Tomokazu Seki and sporting a hood and cape that makes him resemble the Great Leader, Another Ichigou is in fact the latest version of the Great Leader exclusive to this spin-off. He has higher authority above Wolga.


	3. Ep 003: Let's Go! Rider Fight!

**DISCLAIMER: **The following story is based on fanfiction._Kamen Rider Zi-O_, and the _Kamen Rider_ series in general are properties of TOEI, TV-Asahi, and Ishinomori Productions. _Soul Calibur_ is property of Project Soul and Bandai Namco.

* * *

**Ep. 0****03: Let****'s Go****! Rider Fight! **[レッツゴー！ライダーファイト！/_Rettsu Gō! Raidā Faito!_]

* * *

Woz narrates the events of this chapter as he opens his book...

"_According to this book... In 2016, Nova Shocker perpetuated a nationwide blackout across Japan, thus causing another mass panic and pollution. Meanwhile, Hongou Takeshi lived in the woods with Tachibana Tobei's granddaughter Mayu. However, the remnants of Shocker led by the revived Jigoku Taishi prompted us Kamen Riders to protect the the girl..._"

After that, Woz closes his tome, continuing from where the last chapter left behind...

* * *

**A.****D. ****2016****  
**(2016年)

By the morning came to pass...

Taki was meditating near the campfire until she heard footsteps... A familiar presence is drawing near...

It was the remnants of Shocker led by the revived Jigoku Taishi! Taki decides to alarm everyone as she took out the Faiz Phone X in gun mode and shoot the window in the cabin, causing to alarm everyone inside. Afterwards, Sougo, Woz, and Tsukuyomi group with the demon huntress as they confront Jigoku Taishi.

"You ruffians, what do you want?!", said Taki.

"Bring me the girl!", said the ambassador from hell.

"You have to go through us!", Sougo said, as he, Tsukuyomi, and Woz arrived from the cabin.

From Hongou's room, where the retired hero is asleep. He was awake by the sound of the Shocker grunts' war cries of "Eii eii eii eii!", he gets out of the bed and woke Mayu up. At the same time reminding the girl not to go out of the cabin.

The moment Hongou leaves the cabin, he is shocked by the sudden return of the revived Jigoku Taishi.

"You! Jigoku Taishi?!", Hongou exclaimed.

Sougo interrupts amidst the confrontation, "Wait, you know this guy?!"

The Hell's Ambassador continued, "Hongou Takeshi?! I can't believe that you're still fighting."

"But how? How are you still alive?"

"I am Jigoku Taishi! And it means "**Hell's Ambassador**", and thus I've revived!"

Mayhem quickly erupts as Jigoku Taishi commands his forces to attack and eliminate any resistance trying to protect Mayu. And so, Taki quickly took out Rekki-Maru as she immediately take on incoming attackers. Tsukuyomi finds a safe place to avoid being attacked, while Sougo helps Taki fighting the Shocker footsoldiers, followed by Woz making use of his magical scarf to make short work of anyone trying to reach the cabin.

Hongou fends off another wave of Shocker grunts, even go as far as to snatch one of their weapons and use it against them as he climbs down and deal with the other attackers. However, during the brawl, Hongou clutched in his chest as the cybernetic implants in his body are starting to deteriorate, causing him to give him seizures.

From the window inside the cabin, Mayu can look on in horror and fear as Hongou is being outnumbered by Jigoku Taishi's forces. The Hell's Ambassador puts Hongou on the ropes.

"I'm so happy to face those passionate fists again!", said Jigoku Taishi while he restrains Hongou with his whip.

The moment Mayu went outside and try to get Hongou out of the killzone, this attracted the attention of the Shocker executive. Jigoku Taishi used his whip to capture Mayu.

"No!", Sougo exclaimed upon seeing Mayu under enemy captivity.

As Jigoku Taishi and his forces leave and having successfully captured Mayu, Hongou tries to stop the Shocker remnants. But, his deteriorating physique is getting the better of him, even when he insists chasing after Shocker.

"Are you insane? Not in your condition!", Woz responded.

Hongou insisted. "That's for me to decide! After her!"

Either way, Hongou decides to chase Jigoku Taishi's forces with the 2019 Riders behind him. The real kicker: even though Ghost's timeline is currently non-existent, why does Jigoku Taishi want with the girl in the first place?

* * *

Elsewhere, Jigoku Taishi and his army set up everything for their sacrificial ritual. Apparently, he had sealed a mysterious power inside the girl's body. In order for him to awaken that power, he has to sacrifice Mayu to obtain it.

The Shocker executive begins the ritual as he emits a sonic wavelength from his body as psychic rings are released from his body right towards Mayu, causing the mysterious power within it to resonate in Mayu's body.

When Hongou, Sougo, Taki, Woz and Tsukuyomi managed to reach them all the way here. Taki notices that Jigoku Taishi erected a barrier so no one can disrupt the sacrificial ritual.

"Jigoku Taishi, why are you after Mayu?", said Hongou.

The Shocker executive responds, "The Eyecon of a great king resides in this girl."

"_Eyecon? But how? I thought Ghost's timeline is currently non-existent?!_", Woz shook his head in disbelief. Even though Kamen Rider Ghost's history is somehow erased. The real kicker: how come that the Eyecon sealed inside Mayu is still present? It is still a mystery how it came to be.

Jigoku Taishi reveals that it was an evil spirit that revived him presented the Eyecon to him. No one knows if that's God or the Devil. The Hell's Ambassador said that Eyecon is rather vicious like a mindless beast, and used Mayu to seal the Eyecon in her body. This is due to the fact that she has the blood of Tachibana Tobei, a man who is described to have an unshakable will.

Jigoku Taishi continues the ritual, "Revive, **Alexander the Great!**"

Given that Sougo excels in history, this is not the first time he has heard of a famous king who expanded a great Empire in ancient history. "Alexander the Great... He's the king of Macedonia in 300 B.C. He established one of the largest empires in ancient history starting from Greece all the way to northwestern India."

Taki also backed up the facts, "Not to mention, he's one of the most powerful kings in ancient times and a successful military conqueror."

Woz is even intrigued by the facts about Alexander the Great, considering that Sougo is no different than the great king, no less.

And that's where Taki recalls during her undercover mission when Mayu lashed out during the class, coming to the conclusion that the spirit of the great king was actually possessing her all this time.

Within moments, the Eyecon sealed inside Mayu starts to awaken. To make matters worse, Mayu finds herself awakened when she was placed in a stone table as Jigoku Taishi is about to extract the Eyecon from her. The Eyecon causes to levitate Mayu off the ground.

Hongou has no other choice but to transform into Kamen Rider Ichigou and destroys the barrier with a Rider Punch. Moments before he is about to reach Mayu, a jolt of lightning sends Ichigou back to the ground. The 2019 Riders themselves are attacked along with the old Shocker remnants.

Nova Shocker and Another Ichigou's army make their arrival with the intent of claiming the Alexander Eyecon. Another Ichigou had no interest with the Eyecon, but to force Jigoku Taishi into swearing loyalty to him.

Another Ichigou spoke in a commanding voice, "Jigoku Taishi and the other Shocker remnants of this era. I am the Great Leader from the year 2019. I ask you to stand down and surrender the Eyecon to Nova Shocker. Instead, you must swear your loyalty to me."

Jigoku Taishi refuses to believe on the Another Rider's words, as he defiantly answered. "You are not the Great Leader. Only deluded fools have no right to claim themselves as such!"

The Poison Lizard Man exclaimed, "How did you know about this place?!"

Little what did the old Shocker know that there was a traitor among them. And they realized it too late when the Poison Lizard Man was heckled by Ganikomol, who is revealed to be the double-agent all along, who reveals that he sided with the strongest faction.

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider~! Zi-O II!**_* / *_**Finally Time! Woz Ginga: Finally! Finally!**_* / *_**Supreme Time! Kamen Rider Taki Supre~me~! Soul Calibur Supreme!**_*

Sougo quickly transformed into Zi-O II, Taki then goes Supreme Type and Woz into Ginga Finally. Taki and Woz took on Another Nigou and ZX while Sougo clean sweep a wave of Nova Shocker grunts before setting his sights on Another Ichigou before using his clairvoyance powers to sense Igura about to attack him from behind. With Igura in the way, Hongou is forced to fend off Buffal and Another Ichigou, with the Another Rider possessing identical powers and abilities as Hongou.

Hongou is once again on the ropes when Buffal and Another Ichigou managed to drive him down to the corner.

Wolga singlehandedly mauled the Poison Lizard Man to the point killing the lizard kaijin.

Jigoku Taishi lashed every Nova Shocker footsoldier using his chain whip before restraining Wolga. But, Wolga turns the tables since given his werewolf physiology, he's not only strong, but fast. Being able to avoid Jigoku Taishi's whip before charging at him.

Taki and Woz managed to short work of Another Nigou and ZX. And so they decide to use their Rider Kick finishers.

*_**Un! Deux! Trois! Supreme Beyond the Time!**_* / *_**Finally Beyond the Time! Chou Ginga Explosion!**_*

Taki Supreme Type hits her Rider Kick on Another Nigou, followed by Woz Ginga Finally's own Rider Kick finisher defeating Another ZX. As their Another Watches are destroyed, the defeated Another Riders leave behind the Ridewatches of their original counterparts: the **Nigou** and **ZX** Ridewatches. Taki quickly collected the watches before they could fall into the wrong hands.

Ichigou destroys Ganikomol with his Rider Punch. But, this doesn't mitigate the fact that Buffal, Another Ichigou and the other Nova Shocker grunts ganging up on him. While Jigoku Taishi and Wolga are brawling, the latter proclaims that he deserves the Alexander Eyecon to rise up to the highest ranks of Nova Shocker.

The Eyecon in Mayu's body starts to awaken, to the point it's forcing itself out of her body. And the Eyecon is released. But, Mayu is about to plummet down to the ground.

Wolga shoves Jigoku Taishi out of the way to take the Alexander Eyecon.

On the other hand, Hongou manages to save Mayu from falling to her death.

With the Alexander Eyecon in his grasp, Wolga decides to activate its power to achieve the ambition of becoming the highest of Nova Shocker's ranks.

Once the Alexander Eyecon is activated, it went into Wolga's Nova Shocker belt, releasing the Alexander Ghost Parka. The parka is then donned by Wolga.

While fighting Igura, Sougo used Zi-O II's future sight powers as the clock hands on his visor began spinning. What he saw is Wolga transformed with the Alexander Eyecon and is about to let out a devastating shockwave.

"This is bad...", said Sougo.

However, Wolga appears to be going berserk as if he's not able to tame the Eyecon's power. The rampaging Wolga Alexander released a devastating shock wave that sends everyone flying (Another Ichigou uses his mantle to shield himself from the blast). Hongou was still holding into Mayu so he takes the brunt of the impact of falling into the ground.

* * *

A few minutes passed...

Taki wakes up as the brunt of the shockwave also knocked her, Sougo, and Woz out. The warring Shocker factions have disappeared. Sougo and Woz managed to wake up in the aftermath of the mayhem. What's more they hear Mayu crying, only to realize that Hongou is mortally wounded and took the fall while he held onto Mayu in the middle of the chaos.

"Hongou-san...", Sougo is stunned and dropped to his knees when he learns that Hongou is dead.

"He's dead, is he...?", Taki also had a look of grim and disbelief while witnessing Mayu cradling on Hongou's corpse.

Later that night... A funeral pyre is held for the now deceased Hongou. Tsukuyomi and the 2019 Riders (except Geiz) pay their last respects for the fallen Legend Rider.

Woz readied the torch as he prepares to burn the body. "Forgive me. I heard that this is what you wanted. But, your sacrifice will not be in vain. We will avenge you and defeat Shocker." Just as the record keeper is about to light up Hongou's deathbed. Mayu asks to leave him a bit longer before doing so.

As Mayu continued to mourn Hongou, Sougo receives a call from Geiz, who happens to be fighting Another Ichigou and Nova Shocker in the city. Sougo leaves to help Geiz, leaving Taki, Tsukuyomi and Woz remaining.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolga is smothered by the spirit of the great king to the point it is already eating away his soul as the possessed Wolga slaughters innocent people around the city before he kills Igura, and ultimately the Nova Shocker executive is now but an empty husk possessed by the spirit of Alexander the Great.

While observing the rampage of Wolga Alexander, Another Ichigou can only laugh and mock Wolga for his shortsightedness considering that the Eyecon eventually ate away his soul.

"Gah ha ha ha ha! Such idiocy!", said Another Ichigou. His arms folded under his cape. "Your shortsightedness is what made you become a slave to that Eyecon, Wolga!"

* * *

Back in the funeral pyre, Woz finally lights up the torch as the fire begins to consume Hongou's corpse.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**"Over" Quartzer Piano instrumental**__" from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

Mayu asks the time travelers to let her be as she watches the flames surrounding the dead Hongou.

"Takeshi...", Mayu muttered before screaming, "You idiot!" as she dropped down to her knees crying.

Taki also felt the same pain as Mayu as her face is likewise stained with tears. The same can be said with Tsukuyomi and Woz. Just as the three are about to leave Mayu off, the **Nigou** Ridewatch in Taki's hand started to glow and reacted to the flames.

"No way..." Surprised, Taki starts to wonder if Nigou's Ridewatch is drawing out to Hongou whatsoever.

(*_**BGM: **__"__**"Over" Quartzer (instrumental)**__" from Kamen Rider Zi-O_*)

Hearing his niece's cries and at the same time the Nigou Ridewatch also reacting to Mayu's cries, Hongou's belt starts to open on its own. The turbine starts spinning and absorbed the flames!

The flames began to manifest a phoenix right before Mayu. Much to the surprise of Mayu and the time travelers. And that said, Kamen Rider Ichigou has risen from the ashes like a phoenix!

"Unbelievable!", Taki widened her eyes in surprise.

Followed by a short proclamation from none other than Woz of all people. "**Rejoice!** The legend himself has risen from the ashes. And his name is Kamen Rider Ichigou!"

After that, Hongou's suit powers down. The revived Hongou spoke to his mentor's grandchild.

"Mayu."

Mayu then approached the revived Hongou. "I can hear it.", she said. "The sound of Takeshi's heart. It's so strong."

Hongou continued, "Your hearts...called me back."

"I know...why you came back to life. Now, I understand. It wasn't for me, was it?"

The time travelers from 2019 likewise couldn't be more happy with Mayu upon witnessing Hongou's revival.

* * *

By the time sunrise passed, Hongou went into an old barn that morning. Taki and Woz followed him where they told him about the Ridewatches, namely the Ridewatch containing the powers of Hongou's partner, Ichimonji Hayato, aka **Kamen Rider Nigou**.

Along the way, Taki asks if it's okay if she decides to keep Nigou and ZX's watches. In fact, she currently has the watches of Skyrider, Super-1, Stronger, Amazon, Black, and RX. If Sougo represents the legacy of the Heisei Riders. That means, Taki will be the same for the Showa Riders.

Hongou seems to regard Sougo and Taki for their heroic potential as true Kamen Riders is much more powerful than any Riders, despite Taki being the only Rider who is morally gray at her worst. Though, the fact that she's carrying the Ridewatches of the Showa Riders, this makes her the contrast to Sougo given that he's the inheritor of every Heisei Riders' powers. Regardless, Hongou willingly acknowledges the 2019 Riders as Kamen Riders for their mission to prevent Shocker from messing with history.

Woz helped Hongou opening the doors at the old barn. Inside contained many old memorabilia of the Tachibana Racing Club, namely pictures of Ichigou and Nigou's old bike, antique motorcycles, and the like. Hongou then looked at a strange motorbike that is kept hidden in the barn as the TRC flag covers it.

Before that, Hongou stumbles into a picture of him and his old mentor Tobei, who passed away several years ago. "I'm back, old man.", Hongou muttered. He removes the cover, unveiling an even more impressive kind of bike. The motorcycle is based on the Honda GoldWing F6C, while bearing the serial format number: TACHIBANA MOTORS PROTO-001. It is called the **Neo Cyclone**. The two 2019 Riders were wowed at the sight of this amazing piece of work.

The Neo Cyclone is in fact a parting gift for Hongou if in case he returned.

Hongou then tells the two time travelers, "You two need to go. Your two friends are waiting for you."

"Indeed. My demon king is waiting for us. Let us go, Taki.", said Woz as he used his scarf to take him and Taki to Sougo and Geiz's current whereabouts.

Hongou took off his jacket in exchange of a new leather black one that was placed on the seat of the Neo Cyclone. His thoughts were on Tobei as he is about to start the bike's engine. "Let's go for a ride together, old man. One last time."

* * *

Back in the city, the rampaging Wolga Alexander almost destroyed the entire city. Sougo and Geiz are unable to make a dent on him due to the sheer brute power of the Alexander Eyecon, even from unexpected aid from Jigoku Taishi who just transformed his face into that of a snake demon. Another Ichigou and Buffal came to manipulate the odds to their favor until...

Another Ichigou kills Wolga with his own version of Hongou's Rider Kick right in front of the Riders and Jigoku Taishi!

"How could you kill your own allies like that?!", Sougo chews out on the Another Rider.

To which the 2019 Great Leader replied, "I have no more use for a mindless beast like him." As Wolga is destroyed, he also destroyed the Alexander Eyecon. "Now, I will destroy you interlopers and my Shocker will conquer the world!"

Even though Wolga is killed, Buffal willingly follows Another Ichigou as they make short work of Sougo, Geiz, and Jigoku Taishi. Of the three Another Riders created by 2019 Shocker, Another Ichigou is proven to be the strongest of them, being able to effortlessly stave off Zi-O II and Geiz Revive Gouretsu's attacks.

Another Ichigou used his own Rider Punch to force Geiz out of his transformation, followed by a Rider Kick on Sougo. Buffal then sends Jigoku Taishi flying right towards the two Riders.

Just as all hope seemed lost, Jigoku Taishi can hear the sound of a motorcycle approaching. And it's in fact Hongou riding the Neo Cyclone and he sideswipes Another Ichigou and Buffal. Hongou then reaches towards Sougo, Geiz, and Jigoku Taishi.

Moments later, Taki and Woz appeared out of nowhere thanks to the latter's scarf teleporting them to Sougo's whereabouts.

"Sorry we're late.", said Taki.

"Are you hurt, my demon king?", Woz checks on his liege. "Let us bear witness the return of the legend himself!"

"Hongou-san!", Sougo exclaims at the sight of the revived Hongou.

Hongou reveals that he will never die for his comrades who fought by his side and friends overseas continue to support him. Jigoku Taishi commends the return of his greatest adversary, as he says that he is the Hongou Takeshi that he truly knew. In response, Hongou deduced that Jigoku Taishi proposed a truce to fight against Another Ichigou and Buffal.

Jigoku Taishi spoke. "The world is mine. And I will not allow Nova Shocker, nor this impostor claiming himself to be the Great Leader to ruin it!"

"Interesting... So, you returned back from the dead.", said Another Ichigou.

Hongou asks one more time to the 2019 Riders. "Can you still fight?"

Starting with Geiz, who answers, "Yeah!"

"Yes!", followed by Sougo.

"Count me in.", Taki added.

And ending with Woz, "Indeed."

Jigoku Taishi transforms into his Garagaranda form. Followed by Sougo and Geiz taking out their personal Ridewatches, then Taki and Woz with their own personal Miridewatches.

*_**Zi-O!**_* / *_**Geiz!**_* / *_**Taki!**_* / *_**Woz!**_*

Sougo and Geiz unlocked their Zikuu-Drivers followed by Taki and Woz pressing their Miridewatches' buttons to open its cover to expose the projector. The four 2019 Riders altogether yell, "**Henshin!**" as the Zikuu-Driver is spun 360 degrees and the Beyondriver's lever is closed.

*_**Rider Time! Kamen Rider~ Zi-O!**_* / *_**Rider Time! Kamen Ri~der~ Geiz!**_*

*_**Touei! Future Time! Fuma Kanryou! Sousei! Kakumei! **__(The seal is complete! Genesis! Revolution!) __**Kamen Rider Taki! Taki!**_* / *_**Touei! Future Time! Sugoi! Jidai! Mirai! **__(Amazing! Era! Future!) __**Kamen Rider Woz! Woz!**_*

The 2019 Riders are now suited up, their transformation ends with the "Rider" in katakana for Zi-O and Woz (ライダー) and hirigana for Taki and Geiz (らいだー) are branded into their visors.

Hongou lectures Buffal and Another Ichigou, "This is unforgivable, Nova Shocker. And you, impostor Ichigou. The most important thing in the world is life...which is what I fight to protect!"

"Wait, did you once said that was an old line?", asked Sougo.

The Legend Rider smiled in response, "I am Hongou Takeshi. Kamen Rider Ichigou." before setting his sights on his enemies as he prepares to transform. "Rider... **Henshin!**"

Now transformed into Kamen Rider Ichigou, before starting the battle, Woz makes a short proclamation.

"Rejoice! The legend who rose from the dead and making his triumphant return! And his name is Kamen Rider Ichigou! Truly it is a momentous occasion in the history of Kamen Riders!"

Sougo and the others have no time to react since it's time for action! Hongou revs his Neo Cyclone. As Nova Shocker foot soldiers arrive, the 2019 Riders, Jigoku Taishi, and Ichigou go forth and battle. All hell breaks loose as Hongou mowed every Nova Shocker grunt at fast speed with his trusty motorcycle before once again sideswiping Another Ichigou.

Meanwhile, Sougo and Geiz are fighting a first wave of Nova Shocker grunts as they resort to their Legend Rider armors. To start, Zi-O takes out the Kuuga Ridewatch, and Geiz using the Faiz Armor.

*_**Armor Time! Kuuga!**_* / *_**Armor Time! Complete! Faiz!**_*

Zi-O in Kuuga Armor goes all out against multiple enemies before he simultaneously switch with the Gaim Ridewatch.

*_**Soiya! Ga~im~!**_*

Now donning the Gaim Armor, he charges at Buffal and gives him a powerful slash using two Daidaimarus.

*_**Please! Wizard!**_*

Geiz then donned the Wizard Armor after equipping the Wizard Ridewatch. He restrains Buffal using the Bind magic before putting the Wizard Ridewatch into the Zikan Zaxe in Ono Mode. He swings and circles the Zaxe to the point it creates a giant manifestation of the weapon like Infinity Style's Axe Calibur. Then slashes Buffal.

*_**Wizard! Zakkuri Cutting!**_*

Geiz then took out the Drive Ridewatch...

*_**Drive! DRIVE!**_*

*_**Finish Time! Drive! Hissatsu Time Burst!**_*

Geiz Drive Armor starts spinning and drifting as he delivers JustiSmash-styled punches at Buffal at a fast speed.

Meanwhile, Taki and Woz used the abilities of previous main Riders on their Beyondrivers. To start, Woz equipped the Hibiki Ridewatch on his belt, which gives him the Ongekibou Rekka. Where he charges the clubs with flames and launched fireballs on multiple enemies.

*_**Build!**_*

Taki then equipped the Build Ridewatch on her belt, which gives her the Drill Crusher Crusher from the Build Armor. Within moments, a huge white energy graph appeared out of nowhere that trapped multiple Nova Shocker grunts. Taki then runs and jumps, and surprisingly, the Drill Crusher Crusher is attached onto her right ankle since she uses her right leg to execute Build's Rider Kick; giving it an impression of this finisher being similar to Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick.

*_**Ex-Aid!**_*

Woz this time uses the Ex-Aid watch, thus giving him one Gashacon Breaker Breaker on his right arm, where he delivers a devastating straight punch at a Nova Shocker grunt that sends it right towards the other grunts.

*_**Ryuki!**_* / *_**Blade!**_*

Taki and Woz would simultaneously use the watches of two Card-based Riders. With the Ryuki Ridewatch equipped, Taki summons Dragredder as she prepares to execute a variation of Ryuki's Final Vent. When Woz closed his Beyondriver with the Blade watch equipped, the Kick Locust, Thunder Deer, and Mach Jaguar Rouze Cards appeared behind him. Which then powers up his legs so he can execute Blade's Lightning Sonic. The two Riders hit multiple Nova Shocker grunts with those finishers.

*_**Kiva!**_*

Next, Taki uses the Kiva Ridewatch. Which causes her right leg to manifest the Hell's Gate, which then quickly opens. Taki then leaps on the air and executes Kiva's Darkness Moon Break Finisher, destroying multiple enemies that spawned Kiva's signature symbol.

Meanwhile, Zi-O donned the W Armor as he fights more Nova Shocker foot soldiers.

*_**Finish Time! W! Maximum Time Break!**_*

Zi-O is lifted in the air by a green tornado. The Memory Droids that formed the W Armor disengaged from Zi-O, while he still has the W Armor's face. They altogether execute a triple Rider Kick similar to the Triple Extreme on multiple enemies.

*_**Armor Time! Taka, Tora, Batta! OOO~!**_*

Now assuming OOO Armor, Zi-O makes short work on another wave of Nova Shocker grunts as he slashed more enemies using the Tora Claw equipped on his right arm before switching with the Fourze Ridewatch.

*_**3, 2, 1! Fourze!**_*

"**Uchuu... Ikuuu! **(We're going to space!)", Zi-O, now in Fourze Armor, yelled a paraphrased version of the original Fourze's banter (Uchuu Kitaa! [TL: Space is here!]), as he transforms into Rocket Mode and sent a number of Nova Shocker soldiers to space!

*_**Finish Time! Fourze! Limit Time Break!**_*

"**Space Rocket Tailspin Kick!**"

Now within the far reaches of space itself, Zi-O then finishes them off by using the Space Rocket Tailspin Kick.

Garagaranda Jigoku Taishi has his own fair share of fighting even though his trusty whip being his main weapon, going as far to hurl a grocery cart right towards at one of the enemies.

Meanwhile, Ichigou Rider and Another Ichigou continue their fight to the death. Both Riders are equal in combat before the Another Rider gains the upper hand.

The 2019 Riders back in their default forms are fighting Buffal. But, Buffal is able to withstand everything they throw at him. In return, Taki equipped the BLACK RX Ridewatch in her Beyondriver to summon RX's Revolcane. Zi-O then took out his Zikan Gilade in sword mode, Geiz used his Zikan Zaxe in axe mode, and Woz readied the Zikan Despear in spear mode.

In the midst of the fierce battle, the 2019 Riders and Hongou stand together back to back, while facing Another Ichigou and Buffal.

Sougo also felt what it's like to truly fight alongside a Showa Rider. It's like that fate has intertwined with the Riders from the future and Ichigou.

Another Ichigou prepares to destroy the four Riders with his own Rider Kick, only to miss when the Kamen Riders scramble. The 2019 Riders then take their efforts as they corner Buffal, despite the latter enemy being able to withstand everything the Riders throw at him and even restrains Sougo.

"Zi-O!", Taki exclaimed and took out Nigou's Ridewatch.

*_**Nigou! Ridewatch Break!**_*

Having equipped the Nigou watch into the Beyondriver, Taki then jumps, complete by shouting the Showa Riders' signature kiai (battle cry) of "Toh!" and yelled, "**Rider Punch!**" as she executed her version of Kamen Rider Nigou's Rider Punch, sending Buffal flying.

Impressed by Taki's bravery, Hongou catches up to the 2019 Riders.

"I'm impressed you are able to master our techniques too.", said Hongou as he gives Taki a thumbs up for saving Sougo before turning to the latter. "Finish him, Sougo."

"Right.", Sougo took out the Zikan Gilade as he loaded the Zi-O watch into the blade. "I've got a feeling this is going to work out!"

*_**Finish Time! Zi-O! Giri Giri Slash!**_*

Zi-O delivers a devastating slash at Buffal, complete with manifesting a silver energy clock on impact, destroying the gargoyle kaijin in the process.

"Curse you, wretched Kamen Riders!", Another Ichigou sets his sights on the Riders as he takes them on without breaking a sweat, having nearly overpowered the 2019 Riders and Hongou at first until Garagaranda Jigoku Taishi binds him using his whip. "You dare defy me?!"

Another Ichigou uses Jigoku Taishi's whip to pull the latter straight towards him and uses his Rider Punch to mortally wound the Shocker general.

"Jigoku Taishi!", exclaimed Hongou. "We are all one! Let's go!"

"Right!", Sougo responded first.

"Yeah.", then Geiz.

"Let's do this!", followed by Taki.

And ending with Woz, "Indeed."

*_**Finish Time!**_* / *_**Beyond the Time!**_*

Sougo and Geiz then pressed their Ridewatches for the finisher, followed by Taki and Woz opening their Beyondrivers' levers to do so. They all charge right towards Another Ichigou as Zi-O and Geiz spin their belts, followed by Taki and Woz closing their Beyondriver's lever.

*_**Time Break!**_* / *_**Time Burst!**_*

Another Ichigou gets surrounded with multiple "kick" characters in katakana (キック). Meanwhile, yellow colored hirigana characters that write "Rider" (らいだー) and on the bottom "kick" (きっく) appear in a line towards the Another Rider. The pink "kick" in katakana merge into one before it goes into Zi-O's soles followed by the hirigana characters line up on Geiz's visor and and foot as he and Zi-O hit Another Ichigou with their Rider Kicks.

*_**Time Supernova!**_* / *_**Time Explosion!**_*

Followed by an energy cube being launched from Woz's Beyondriver as he and Taki Genesis Type altogether execute a Double Rider Kick. When their kicks land, Taki's finisher took effect within five seconds. With Another Ichigou at a receiving end of getting stamped with multiple "kick" (きっく) characters written in hirigana as he sustains damage and subsequently thrown into the green energy cube. Once inside, the cube transforms into a timer which explodes when it hits zero.

Kamen Rider Ichigou goes for the grand finale of all Rider Kicks, he leaps as he yelled "**Rider Jump!**" and somersaulting before he goes for the finishing move, "**Rider Kick!**"

Now in the verge of meeting his demise, Another Ichigou draws his final breath, "As long as there is evil in the hearts and minds of men... I will one day return...and rebuild Shocker to its former glory!"

The Another Rider is engulfed by an explosion, in the process destroying the Another Ichigou watch.

In the aftermath of the battle, Hongou turned his attention to the 2019 Riders, commending them for fighting valiantly.

In response, Sougo spoke. "Thank you. Hongou-san. You are truly amazing too."

"Truly it was an honor to fight a legend like you.", Woz added.

However, they are interrupted when a dying Jigoku Taishi struggles to stand and asks Hongou to fight him one last time.

"Aren't we supposed to suppose settle things?", asked the Shocker executive, all while his wounds taking a toll on him. "Wait, Hongou! Please, fight me for the final time!"

"You should rest, Jigoku Taishi.", Hongou replied.

As Jigoku Taishi tries in vain to bargain the Legend Rider only to fall on deaf ears before he eventually died. As the 2019 Riders are about to take their leave, she mutters "May you find peace in the next life.", at the now deceased Jigoku Taishi.

* * *

By the time sunset passed, the 2019 Riders bid their farewell to Hongou and Mayu as they return back to their timeline. Though Taki is unable to obtain an Ichigou Ridewatch, she was able to obtain the Ridewatches of Nigou and ZX after having defeated their Another Rider counterparts.

* * *

**A.****D. ****2019****  
**(2019年)

It's been five days following the ordeal in 2016 against Shocker and Another Ichigou. Taki once again visited the 95Do as she they recalled their mission in 2016. Sougo felt that fighting alongside Kamen Rider Ichigou was a dream back there. Woz points out it's in fact a dream come true.

"Hold on, Taki-san... If you managed to get Nigou and ZX's watches, where's the Ichigou watch?", asked Sougo.

"Hongou Takeshi never got a Ridewatch ever since we met him. That's what I've thought by the time we left in 2016.", Taki replied.

However, their discussion is interrupted as a visitor enters the clock shop who approaches Junichirou to repair her watch. And to the surprise of Taki, Sougo and company, it's actually Mayu! She remembers meeting them back in 2016 since they fought alongside Hongou.

"Tachibana Mayu...", said Taki. "So that means you remembered us from three years ago?"

"Yeah. Umm, actually Takeshi sent me to give you this.", Mayu presents to the 95Do tenants and Taki a black box. And when Sougo opens it, it actually contained the Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Ichigou.

"This is...", Taki widened her eyes.

"Ichigou's Ridewatch.", Geiz spoke, then notices a paper under the Ridewatch. "Hey, look there's a note..."

"_**You people have proven yourselves to be true Kamen Riders. Fighting for freedom, peace, and future of all mankind. I decided to entrust you my powers, for I have chosen to finally let go of the burden of being a Rider and entrust you to protect the world and keep fighting to protect those you hold dear. I will look forward to each of the futures you have chosen. - Hongou.**_"

It seems that Hongou decided to leave behind the burden of being a Rider and decided to entrust his powers to the present Riders in the form of the Ichigou Ridewatch. Though it sounds sad given that Hongou in all his life has fought Shocker from across the globe, the original Rider decides to officially retire and entrust humanity's future to Sougo and company.

"Taki-san... You can have it. I know that you are more worthy of holding the legacy of the Showa Riders.", Sougo decides to have Taki keep the Ichigou Ridewatch.

By the time Mayu leaves the clock shop, Sougo asks her to give his regards to Hongou.

* * *

In order to bring this story into a close, Woz takes out his book...

"_Tokiwa Sougo decided to have Taki hold onto the Ichigou Ridewatch as Hongou Takeshi finally entrusting the future to the Riders of the present era. Taki and Tokiwa Sougo are now holding the legacies of both Showa and Heisei Riders in their hands. And so this ends the ordeal of the legend that is Hongou Takeshi, Kamen Rider Ichigou._"

Woz closes his book, drawing the chapter to a close.

* * *

In memory of** Ren Ohsugi **(1951-2018)

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**

A major deviation from the source material:

\- For those questioning the presence of the Alexander Eyecon in this story despite the fact that Kamen Rider Ghost's timeline being non-existent due to Another Ghost being created in 2015, as brought up by Destonus in his review in the previous chapter. The Alexander Eyecon still remains in this story per the source material, and I know this will create a continuity error given that Takeru no longer has his powers and Ghost's timeline currently non-existent. Either way, Wolga doesn't last long in the story as Another Ichigou kills him. Since Another Ichigou is this story's main antagonist after all.

\- The final battle where Takeru and Makoto use their Legend Rider Damashii as in the source material is replaced with Sougo and Geiz using their Legend Rider Armors from W to Drive. (Strangely, Ghost and Agito aren't used) Ex-Aid and Build are excluded due to the two Riders are successors of Ghost. Although Zi-O will still use the Kuuga Armor and Geiz with the Faiz Armor in their place since that's the only Heisei Phase 1 Riders to be used canonically. Whereas Taki and Woz use the Ridewatches of Ryuki, Blade, Hibiki, Kiva, Ex-Aid and Build. The Decade Armor does not appear in this chapter, however, despite being already used in the first chapter.

This is the first and only time Woz uses normal Ridewatches in the Beyondriver. Taki is the only one who is most capable of harnessing the powers of normal Ridewatches into her Beyondriver.

This chapter explains how Taki got the Rider 1, 2, and ZX Ridewatches by the time Taki Gaiden Book 2 chapter 12 rolled along.

Since this is a retelling of the Kamen Rider Ichigou 2016 film, this story as a whole is dedicated to the late **Ren Ohsugi**, who played Ambassador Hell in that film and in _All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker_. Ohsugi died last year due to acute heart failure.


End file.
